Who says love is good?
by platinumvamp
Summary: After the war Ends, Harry is whisked off to a safe house for half a year, and when he returns Dumbledore has him stay with Severus for private lessons, how will they get along? And how is Harry going to deal with his emotions? Slash- yaoi/yuri pairings


SEMI SPOILERS!!

Sorta DH compliant with slight changes, also with changes to OOTP and HBP as well, alright so instead of sirius going through the veil in the fifth book, tonks did, so Sirius is alive , and there will be NO straight pairing unless i feel necessary okay? pairings are as follow, Severus+Harry, Remus+Sirius, Hermione+Fleur, Ron+Oliver(wood),Dean +Seamus, Neville+O.C, Fred+George (too many people like the twincest not to have it) Hagrid+ O C, (big fellaz need some luving too) And most shocking of ALL not really but oh well DUMBLEDORE AND GELLERT GRINDEWALD ah yes Dumbledore was brought back to life i'll explain later

Severus Harry are main as well as Sirius Remus 

others are merely background for the most part

there will probably be a lot of OOC, don't hate me , hate the stupid plot bunny that ate my finger

and oh yes, everyones vegetarian because i can't stand to write about them eating animals say YAY for puppies NO to beef and pork BLECH

-

-

-

.

**.**

**.**

**TEENY PROLOGUE -HP's p.o.v-- Harry sat on his bed in the burrow writing in a diary. **_**Voldemort is dead now, but i can't help but think about all the people who are hurt, or dead. So many will never get to live to be a father or mother. Why did this have to happen?? I wish everyone who fought would come back to life. Dumbledore did, and so did that guy, Gellert Grindewald. They're moving me to a safe house now. Only i am going. I hope everyone is okay. I have to stay there for 6 months. Then i go to Sirius's. I hope these months go by quickly. **_**Harry quickly turned around on the bed as a loud pop echoed off the bright orange walls of Ron's room in the burrow. "**_**Time to go now Harry, I suspect that you are already ready to go then?" **_**Albus's calm voice penetrated Harry's previous thoughts. **_**"yeah i'm ready. Can i see Sirius first?**_**" Harry asked as he shoved the little black diary in his bag. **_**"I'm sorry Harry, but you may not, we have to leave immediately**_**." Albus said with a sad twinkle in his eye. Harry looked down and sighed, but went over to Albus anyway. **_**"Let's go then." **_**Harry gave one last sad look around before he apparated away.**

_**-**_

-

-

-

A dark figure sat on a metal frame bed, looking at a moving picture of three teenagers laughing. He got up and started to pace the small unlit room, his long black hair falling into his eyes but moving enough so that a pale white scar could be seen above his right eye, he kept pacing until a loud pop echoed off the dingy walls. _"Harry, s'that you? I've been sent to pick you up, you all ready?" _A loud voice boomed_."Yeah, I'm ready Hagrid." _Harry spoke to the half-giant that stood before him, the man had lost a lot of wight and was now just really tall he had cut his hair short too. _"Right then, let's go, let's go, we're a tad behind schedule, grab my arm now Harry, an' hold tight." _Harry grabbed his bags then took hold of the enormous arm that was offered to him and held tight. There was another loud pop as they apparated to a dark clearing in a forest.

_"Hagrid, why are we in the forbidden forest, I thought we were going to Grimmauld Place?" _Harry asked bewildered by the change in destination. "_We had a slight change in plans Harry, Dumbledore asked me to take you here instead, so you can finish your seventh year, Now don't try to argue wit' me, It wa'n't my decision, you'll 'ave to talk to Dumbledore about it now off we go." _Hagrid finished as Harry was about to protest, leading them out of the forest and to the front gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"_Ah, Harry, I've been waiting for you, lemondrop?" _A calm and happy Dumbledore asked as the two men walked into the headmasters office,the half-moon spectacles reflecting the light from the many floating candles in the room. Harry dropped his bags and sat in the chair that faced Dumbledores desk. _"No thanks headmaster." _He said quietly_ "Please, call me Albus, you are no longer a student here, I'm sure Hagrid has told you that we intend for you to finish your schooling Harry, but as a guest, this is quite an unusual circumstance, as you are 18 now, and all the excitement about Voldemort has still not died down, we think it would be best for your lessons to be private, now Harry, there is one more thing, and I'm sure you will not like it, but Severus will be your Professor for all your classes as we have another Potions Master here now,oh and I'm sure Neville would appreciate you coming down to congratulate him on his new position as herbology Professor." _Harry zoned out unitl he heard that Severus would be teaching him and was going to yell, but Dumbledore kept going on, and when he finally did finish a door opened on the platform above and behind Dumbledores desk. A Wizard about as old as Dumbledore, with the same style of half-moon spectacles, came out looking furious, he was a tad shorter than Albus and had the same grey hair and lots of wrinkles.

"_ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE !!YOU CRAZY OLD MAN! WHY DID YOU PUT THAT BLEEDING HOMICIDAL LICORICE NEXT TO MY GLASSES!!" _The old wizard yelled out as Dumbledore suppressed a snicker._ "Well Gellert, how nice of you to join us in the waking world, care for some tea love?" _At this both Albus and Gellert turned red at Albus's little slip. "_Er, that sounds lovely Albus, is there anything to eat? I mean besides homicidal licorice and drugged lemondrops..." _Gellert asked while descending the small set of steps. At that Harry snickered and then coughed when he was glared at by Gellert._ "Ah, Yes I believe there is toast over in the cupboard there." _Albus replied, pointing to a light green cupboard as Gellert went over and opened it. "_Albus, there are a million things in here, lemondrops, candycanes, gumdrops, juicy fruit bubble gum, hang on what's this?" _Gellert asked, reffering to a bag of green plant buds. _"Oh, that, that is muggle marijuana, amazing stuff." _As soon as Albus finished speaking Harry burst out laughing tears springing to his eyes as he doubled over, completely out of control, falling on the floor as Severus Snape walked into the lively office.

"_What is the meaning of this Albus?" _Severus asked,wearing his usual black robes and same sneer as always, looking pointedly at the marijuana and Harry. "_Harry started to laugh when I told Gellert that what he's holding is muggle marijuana, have you ever tried it Severus, much better than pipe tobacco._" Severus raised his eyebrow in disbelief at Albus's unknowing that marijuana is an illegal substace._ "I know that it is marijuana and I refuse to answer that question Albus, what I am more concerned about is WHY you have an illegal substance, and WHY mister potter finds it so hilarious?" _Severus replied, watching as Harry calmed down. Hagrid had remained in the background until now._ "Well, I best be getting back home now, Arick is cooking dinner an' i dun wan' him to get mad a' me for missin' it, i'll see you later Harry, Headmaster, Gellert, Severus, goodnight." _Hagrid spoke as he left. Severus eyebrow was still raised as he walked over to Gellert and threw the weed back into the cupboard. _"Who's Arick?" _Harry asked when the half-giant had left._ "Hagrids boyfriend Potter." _Severus replied, and supressing a smirk as Harry's eyes went wide and yelled. _"HAGRIDS GAY?!" _

_"Such kind words for your friend Potter." _Severus sneered at him. _"Hey i'm not homophobic, I'M gay, but I thought that Hagrid liked that lady from Beaubatons Academy, the ugly one you know?" _Harry whipped at Severus then turned to Albus, who snickered at Harry's description_. " I thought so too Harry until Arick started to work here, Hagrid came and asked me how to flirt with him." _Albus told Harry while getting up. _"Well, me and Gellert are going to bed now Harry, i'll see you again in the morning, you will be staying in Severus's rooms, until we can find accomodations." _ Albus was gone before Harry could process the fact that he was staying in Professor Snapes rooms._ "wait, what, how long?" _Harry stuttered out, then yelped as Severus grabbed his arm and bags, and pulled him out of the office and towards the dungeons. _"It will probably be around a week or two since we have a lot of people taking refuge here still afraid to go out since there are a few death eaters left wandering about." _Severus said as they reached his rooms. He took out his wand and spoke in latin, and pulled Harry inside once the wards were open.

"_I don't have the extra bedroom prepared yet Harry, so you can either sleep in the extra bed Albus put in mine, or I can transfigure the couch." _with the way Severus said it, it was obvious he wanted Harry to choose the couch, but Harry had other plans. _"i'll take the extra bed, I don't want to put you to any trouble,so lets go to bed now then?" _Harry said hiding the smirk trying to force it's way onto his face. Severus sighed then walked to the door leading to his bedroom, dreading the fact that he had to share his room with the student that caused him so much trouble, and the son of the man who tortured him, not to mention he was also the godson of the man who nearly killed him, AND the son of his only friend Lily. "You'll _be sleeping there Potter, try not to make a lot of noise, as I will not tolerate it." _Severus pointed at a bed with black sheets and pillows, with a green blanket. Severus dropped Harry's bags by the bed and walked over to a door and when he opened it Harry saw nothing but black at first then white shirts that Severus wore under his robes, and at the very end almost hidden, muggle jeans, and t-shirts of various colors, Harry gasped, Severus whipped around and glared at Harry, after taking black sweatpants from the closet, he walked over to another door, and Harry could see that it was the bathroom, Severus slammed the door.

_"Well, that went well,... guess i'm considered a Slytherin whilst i'm in here_." Harry sighed then sat down on the bed that was given to him. Glad that it was saturday, and the castle was quiet. A couple seconds later he heard a shower, and laid down summoning a book from his bags he started to read. He was just starting to fall asleep when he heard the shower turn off and a few minutes later Severus walked out wearing nothing but black sweatpants, Harry was glad he wore his robes, because he was extremely aroused, as Severus was still wet not to mention half naked. See there is something that Harry has kept secret since his second year at Hogwarts, he the 'man-who-lived', was in love with the 'greasy-git-potions-professor' who was unjustly named, as he was not greasy in the least, git yes, potions professor, of course, but greasy was like saying Hermione is stupid, which is to say NOT AT ALL!!

Harry couldn't help but stare as Severus dried his hair then sat down on his own bed, and glared at Harry. _"Potter, are you going to go to sleep or stare at me all night?" _He snapped out. _"stare or sleep huh? those are my only options? can't I have another?" _Harry spoke in a low voice almost seductive as Severus raised and eyebrow, then stood up walked over to Harry and took his glasses off, putting them on the desk, he leaned down and_..."GO TO SLEEP POTTER" _yelled so loud, Harry was scared his eardrums popped._ "HEY what's your problem? you didn't have to try and make me deaf!" _Harry shouted back. Severus returned to his own bed_. "obviously I did Potter, as you seem to be a bit rebelious towards sleep, much like a small child, I guess i'm not far off the mark though, hmmn Potter?" _Severus glared as he pulled his blanket over him, which was black, what a surprise Harry thought. _"If you ever wonder why people dislike you so much give me a call and i'll write a FUCKING BOOK!" _Harry screamed over to Severus who ignored Harry for the sake of sleep.

When Harry woke up, he felt extremely guilty about what he said, and turned over to apologize to Severus, but Severus wasn't in the room, he got up and walked into the sitting room. "_Professor Snape?" _Harry called out trying to find out where he was, he smelled food, so he walked towards the kitchen where he saw Severus making eggs and toast._ "uhmn Professor_.." Severus turned to him, Harry started to fidget. _"I'm sorry about what I said last night, I didn't mean it, I..I'm sorry." _Harry stood there not knowing what to do._ "Potter you don't have to fake an apology to get food, i'm not allowed to starve you, as much as i would like to." _Severus spat out, glaring hard at Harry_. "NO, I didn't fake it, I don't want any fucking food, I just want to make peace for fuck's sake, i'm tired of fighting with you, why can't you just take down your damn defenses and LISTEN, not everyone hates you professor, so quit acting like it!" _Harry yelled losing his patience, he stormed out of the kitchen and was walking towards the door when Severus spoke.

_"Sit down and eat potter, and don't curse in my rooms like that again." _Severus sounded calm. Harry stopped, taking a deep breath, and slowly turned around, he took a tentative step towards the table and when he didn't get yelled at, he sat down._ "sorry." _He mumbled out as Severus put a plate in front of him and filled it with eggs and toast. Harry's stomach growled and he ate all of it before Severus even sat down. "_You act as if you've never eaten before Potter, did you even taste it as it went down your throat?" _Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry. After eating Severus returned to his rooms, and Harry followed him. Severus went to the closet and took out a small bottle of black liquid and took his wand out as he shut the closet door again. He sat down at a desk in the corner of the room, and opened the bottle there was a brush attached to the lid and Severus dipped it in the liquid and started painting his wand with it.

_"what are you doing Professor?" _Harry asked as he walked closer to the man._ "I'm putting protective polish on my wand, so that it won't break with overuse." _he continued to rub the black polish on his wand._ "How much did it cost?" _Harry asked hoping he could afford it. _"I made it potter you won't find it in any stores_." He turned and looked at Harry. "_If you wish, you may borrow it for your own wand but don't use too much it will burn through your wand, and try not to get it on your hands Potter, it will burn them._" Severus returned to polishing his wand, his hands were covered in the black polish, and smoking slightly_. "Please call me Harry, and, professor, if it burns, why did you let it get on your hands?" _Harry leaned closer._ "Because, Harry I do not care about such trivial pains, and you may call me Severus." _Harry gaped at Severus, surprised that he was allowed to say his name.

_"Uhm. Sev-Severus, sorry your name is a little hard to say, but how come your always wearing black?" _Harry leaned even closer now only a few inches from the man in front of him._ "Thus far you and Albus are the only ones to ever say my name correctly on the first try, well you almost did anyway there is only one sev in there Harry." _Harry swore he saw Severus smirk, forgetting his question. _"Well then i guess i'm not as big an idiot as you made me think." _Harry said with a chuckle that quickly faded as Severus frowned. _"I didn't mean to make you feel that way Harry, well not to that extent anyway." _Harry was about to say something, but the rug he was standing on slid backwards and just as Severus turned to look at Harry, the man in question fell onto his lap, accidentally grabbing Severus dick when he tried to get up, thus making him and Severus completely red in the face, but for two reasons, Harry was embarrased, Severus was in pain... "_BLEEDING IDIOT!! POTTER!! OFF! OF! ME! NOW!!" _Severus yelled out pushing Harry off who was holding onto Severus arm, taking him down on the floor with him. Severus was on top of Harry panting, and looking in Harry's eyes.

_ "Bloody Hell, didn't you see where your hand was going Harry?" _Harry went red in the face again, he stared at the red lips above his own, and leaned up, brushing those red lips with his own wet ones. Surprised when the lips started moving against his, he let out a small moan and slid his arms around Severus's neck opening his mouth so that Severus's tongue could move freely. All of a sudden the tongue was gone and so was the warmth Harry had felt kissing Severus._ "Harry, I.. get out, now." _Severus was looking away from Harry and was panting. "_but-" _Harry stuttered._ "OUT NOW_!" Severus screamed, Harry ran out of Severus's room, and up out of the dungeons heading towards Hagrids hut. Once he reached the hut he didn't even knock, throwing the door open, tears streaming down his face, he failed to notice that Hagrid had a rather attractive brunette man sitting on his lap, lip-locked with each other._ "HAGRID! That bastard he- he, oh, i'm so sorry, I didn't mean to barge in like this_." Harry said rather humiliated and embarassed, he sniffled and turned to leave, but the brunette man grabbed his should gently. _"Hey, liddl' one, wha's wr'ng?" _He was just six inches shorter than Hagrid, and had short hair and silver eyes. He also had a sort of mythical look about him.

_"I, you must be Arick huh, well do you know Severus, of course you do, he's a right foul bastardly git he.. , and I thought, He's just a stupid git." _Harry buried his face in the mans chest sobbing out of control. Hagrid got up and hugged Harry's back holding both him and Arick. _"Harry, what 'appened? Did he 'urt you? cuz if he did Harry i'll 'ave it that Dumbledore fires him." _ Harry sniffled and removed himself from the two really tall men. _"No, I guess it's my fault anyway, see we were talking, and I was leaning too close I guess, the rug slipped, and i fell in his lap, and when I tried to get up, I, you know kinda grabbed him, and he pushed me off, but I was still holding his arm, and he fell on top of me, and I couldn't help it I kissed him, and he kissed me back, but then he pushed me off and told me to get out_." Harry mumbled out._ "Harry, he's not good enough for you then if he pushes __**you **__off, come on, come sit down, and yes this is Arick_." Hagrid grabbed Arick around the waist and smiled, Arick leaned into Hagrid and hugged him around the waist too. "_It's lu'ly to meet ya 'Arry, an' if 'e 'urts you an'more you come ta me a'right?" _Arick's accent bewilered, and calmed Harry down and he smiled._ "It's really great to meet you too Arick, he's really nice Hagrid and hot too_." Harry lauged and hugged them both.

_"Ya don' hafta tell me that Harry, he's been livin' with me for a couple months now, and i'm quite aware how sexy he is." _Hagrid said, then kissed Arick quite passionately. _"I luv you 'Agrid." _Arick spoke through Hagrids tongue in his mouth. _"love you too." _Hagrid replied, as Harry smiled at them. They pulled away from each other and Hagrid got a cup , pouring tea into it, he offered it to Harry. "_Thanks Hagrid... Oh, are Albus and Gellert together too?" _Harry asked the half-giant, who was staring at the bent over Arick's Arse. "_Hmn? Oh, yeah they are. Arick, your trousers are slippin, you should bend over jus' a tad more.." _Hagrid chuckled as Arick turned red and stood straight up. " _'Agrid, your 'orrible to me." _Arick pouted and hugged Hagrid leaning up for a kiss_. "No i'm not, i'm just in love with you." _Arick giggled and locked fingers with Hagrid burying his face in Hagrids chest. Harry snuck out and walked back up to the castle, he didn't want to intrude on Hagrids alone time with Arick, and he was supposed to meet Hermione and Fluer later for lunch.

_"HARRY! there you are, i've been looking all over for you, Fleur and I have made reservations at the 'magickal mallot' do you know how hard that is?" _Hermione panted out as she ran up and hugged Harry Fleur standing behind her smiling, her blonde hair was curled on top of her head like a princess. Hermione had her's straightened and in a ponytail, with glitter in it, no doubt Fleurs Idea._ "'ello 'arry, zat eez a wonderful watch, veer on earth did you get it? _Fleur cooed out, grabbing Harrys's hand and examining the watch Mrs.Weasly gave him on his seventeenth birthday._ "We don't have time to chat baby, we'll be late for our reservations, and they might give them away_." Hermione grabbed Fleur's arse as she kissed her. They apparated into an alley by the leaky cauldron and looked for the restaraunt.

Fleur and Hermione chatted on nonstop, about how wonderful brazil was when they were on vacation, and how Harry should come with them next time_. "Hermione eezn't zat ze rezteraunt?" _Fleur stopped and pointed at a large golden yellow building, crowded with people and a sign above the doors, that said 'Magickal Mallot' and in smaller letters underneath, 'we fix all that ye pleasure'. Hermione nodded and went up to talk to the doorman. When they made it inside, a waiter showed them to a table near the back so they could talk without being overheard. A few minutes later another waiter came by and took their orders for drinks, Hermione ordered water, Fleur ordered red wine, and Harry ordered tea. After they finished ordering, Harry thought back to Severus. "_Harry what's wrong?"_ Hermione's voice broke through his thoughts. _"Nothing Hermione, i'm fine_." Hermione looked sceptical at this, but left it alone nonetheless.

They talked for a little while, then the waiter came back to take their orders, Hermione and Fleur ordered Cheese manicotti, and Harry ordered fettuccini alfredo._ "Alright ladies, i'll have your orders in a few minutes_." As the waiter was leaving he winked at Harry,and smiled in a seductive manner. Hermione and Fleur giggled, _" I think zat he likez you 'arry_." Fleur giggled out while Hermione turned red trying to hold her laughter in. Harry turned red and pulled his hair back into a ponytail, leaving two lines of bangs to frame his face. He took off his jacket, to reveal his white-beater. When the waiter came back, he almost dropped the food when he saw Harry, but then he went to Harry and leaned so close that his chest was against Harry's shoulders as he served the food. "_Alright sir, here's your Alfredo."_ He purred into Harry's ear, then went over to Hermione and Fleur, _"and ladies your manicotti." _he said rather formal. This time as the waiter left he shook his arse while he walked, and dropping his pen, bent down in front of Harry, sticking his arse out so that it wasn't too far from Harry's face in a manner of speaking.

_"Haha, hmmn Harry, you just can't get rid of your admirers can you?" _Hermione spoke seductively.Harry frowned looking rather put out then mumbled _"guess not." _he sighed then picked up his fork eating very slowly. They maintained small talk while they ate. When they were finished it was already 4:00 and Harry started to think about Severus again, that is until the waiter from earlier came up to him and grabbed his ass. "_HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" _Harry screamed out as the waiter giggled. _"Sh, hun, you attract alot of attention you know?" _He whispered in Harry's ear."_Hmn, your attention makes me sick." _Harry whispered back, then he pushed the man away and walked off with Hermione and Fleur. The waiter stayed, glaring at Harry's back. _"You alright Harry? He didn't hurt you did he?" _Hermione grabbed Harry's arm. _"No, just violated me." _Harry spat out between his teeth. They walked back to the castle in silence, hugging as they said their goodbyes."_See you tommorrow Harry." _Hermione yelled as she walked off with her arms around Fleur.

Harry sighed, looking up at the towers of Hogwarts. The mob of students outside pointed and him and whispered.Harry ignored them, and looked up at the castle again. He thought back to the first time he saw the lights pouring from the windows, reflecting off the water as he drew nearer to it. He also thought to the first time he walked through the doors, and how Malfoy tried to make friends with him. How he walked down the middle of the tables, waiting for the hat to sort him into his house. How he was going to be put in Slytherin. He also remembered getting butterflies when he saw Professor Snape, along with the pain his scar caused him, unknowing that it was caused by Quirrel, not Severus. How happy he was to be friends with Ron and Hermione, not being alone anymore. Knowing that he wouldn't have to go home, till the year ended.

He sighed again and walked down towards the dungeons, but instead of going to his new rooms, he went to the potions classroom, and sat down in the back row, thinking back to the times he sat with Ron and Hermione, bitching about having to do work, and not having it be worth anything. He laid his head down on the table-top, falling asleep almost instantly.There was a loud 'thud' and he jumped up, falling off the stool, a very pissed off Severus towering over him. "_POTTER, next time you are too lazy to go to your bed to sleep, find a different classroom, mine is OFF LIMITS, If i see you in here again before i have class, You'll find yourself in one of my students POTIONS!" _Severus spat out, striding up to his desks, with the infamous billowing cloak effect. Harry stood up, and ran back to the room, tears in his eyes._ "BASTARD_" Harry yelled out as soon as he reached his bed. There was a chuckle behind him so Harry turned to see Albus in the room. _"I see that you and Severus have become good friends already then?_" Harry snorted at this, then dried his eyes with his sleeve. "_Oh yeah, we're good ol' buddies Albus, we fight and try to kill each other all the time, then kiss and make up_" At this Albus chuckled again, and his eyes twinkled ominously.

"_And was it a heated kiss Harry, or just a peck?" _Albus asked innocently. Harry rolled his eyes, unsuprised that Albus already knew that they had kissed._ "Well, it was heated for me, but then he pushed me off and yelled for me to get out." _Albus sighed, then went to Harry, putting a hand on his shoulder. "_My nephew is a guarded man Harry, he is not fond of change." _Harry gasped, _"Severus is your nephew Albus?_" Albus chuckled again, _"Yes Harry, he is my nephew_." Harry gaped at Albus. "_I just don't understand why he kissed me back, then pushed me away. It hurts that he yelled at me too." _Harry started to sniffle, surprised at himself for admitting this to Albus. _"He's afraid that you will reject him Harry, because it has happened before, he cannot help but to think it will happen again." _Albus sat down on Harry's bed and sighed.

_"Harry, you should talk to him, but be careful, he has a short temper_." Albus leaned towards Harry, kissing him on the forehead. _"Don't i know it, when did you get so affectionate?" _Harry questioned the now leaving man. The only answer he got was a chuckle. Harry got up walking towards the potions room again, determined to have a talk with Severus, but when he got there he got a nasty surprise, there was a tan brunette snogging severus to death.

**End chapter uno, hope you liked it, and i'll get another one up soon as i can. For those of you who didn't, suck your daddy's dirty balls, i can say that i rated it mature. Sorry for the nasty language... NOT :D**

**Thanks, your friendly neigherborhood creep, PlatinumVampire24.**


End file.
